


Больше, больнее, ярче

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Post V-Day, Romance, зарисовка, какие герои такая и романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Они должны прекратить это. Они не могут остановиться.





	Больше, больнее, ярче

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Примечание:** пост-День В и, возможно, даже пост-Золотое Кольцо, зарисовка без четкого контекста

Вдох, выдох, смазанный поцелуй. Эггзи держит глаза закрытыми, но все равно знает, когда податься вперёд. Когда — нашарить рукой холку и притянуть к себе. Когда — вскинуть бедра, похищая губами чужой затяжной стон.

Кажется, они делают это часами, но остановиться невозможно.

Чарли держит его двумя руками, нежно сжимает за плечо — металлической, давит и жёстко впивается ногтями — живой. Иногда Эггзи кажется, что Чарли хочет сломать каждую косточку в его теле.

Иногда Эггзи боится, что Чарли перепутает руки.

Впрочем, страх делает всё это острее. Эггзи рвётся вперёд, бросает Чарли вызов, кусает и лижет, оставляя метки, несмотря на договор — без следов. Чарли рычит и бесится, но никогда не срывается до конца.

Иногда Эггзи хочется сорваться с ним.

Они видятся достаточно редко, чтобы смаковать каждую минуту наедине. Чтобы губы почти стирались от поцелуев, а лента презервативов — стремительно заканчивалась, как и еда в холодильнике, как и бухло в баре, как и желание покончить с этой связью. Им опасно быть вместе, они все ещё враги, они ставят под угрозу не только свои жизни, но уже на второй оргазм это перестаёт волновать.

Чарли держит Эггзи, но это Эггзи оставляет на нем синяки. Кажется, это честно.

Эггзи очень хочется так думать — особенно когда от желания быть ещё ближе становится совсем невыносимо. С этим давно пора покончить, Эггзи больше не хочет таких отношений — но каждый раз он видит Чарли, и целует его губы, и вдыхает его запах, и ненавидит его — всей душой.

Чарли начал это. Чарли не хочет это заканчивать.

Впрочем, Эггзи бы все равно ему не позволил.


End file.
